Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of vaporizers. While these various vaporizers may have been, generally satisfactory, the currently available vaporizers suffer from several well-known deficiencies. For example, the current vaporizers are relatively expensive, not very robust in their design, require that the vaporizer be taken apart in order to remove and replace the battery, cannot be locked or otherwise secured to prevent unauthorized use of the vaporizer, do not include interchangeable mouthpieces, and do not include a molecular sensor that will allow the user to determine the chemical, biological and/or physical composition of the material that the user desires to vaporize. Therefore, there is a need in the vaporizer art for a new and improved hand-held vaporizer that uses induction heating in order to more quickly and efficiently heat up the material that is to be vaporized, wherein the hand-held vaporizer also includes a biometric locking mechanism, interchangeable mouthpieces, an external battery source, and a molecular sensor.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the vaporizer art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.